(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer graphics (CG) animation editing system, and more particularly to a computer graphics animation editing system for editing CG animation so that objects in the CG animation start or stop moving when the objects enter into predetermined states.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a result of the progress of computer technology, we have frequent opportunities to use computer graphics animation by which a virtual world can be experienced. The CG animation has been developed such that a complex world having a higher reality can be experienced. For example, in a virtual world experienced by means of recent CG animation, not only is a line-of-sight moved, but also various CG objects are moved.
A conventional CG animation editing system can edit in detail motions of objects constructing a virtual world. Further, a succession of motions of an object can be edited based on an animation making method using a framing technique. The succession of motions of an object in a CG animation are represented by conditions under which the motions start.
However, in the conventional CG animation editing system, as to the succession of motions of objects in a CG animation, only simple editing can be performed. For example, a simple succession of motions defined by using a condition that subjects are brought into contact with each other can be edited. Also a simple succession of motions defined by using a timer can be edited.
Thus, the conventional CG animation editing system can not edit a complex succession of motions of objects as desired by a user.